Bumps In The Road
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: Occasionaly Dean and Sam meet interesting charachters. This some times good, some times bad, and some times fugly.
1. Halloween At Bobbys

**A/N:** SerenBunny here! Nope, we're not dead, just took a little hiatus from Stargate (and Run Ins) for a while, but it'll all work out :) And now onto our latest obsession, Supernatural! This is set in season 5, but technically could be classified as a filler 'ep'. Enjoy!  
>o0o<br>The red Chevy Impala came to a stop at the end of the road leading to the Scrap Yard.

Inside the old car, the female driver bit her lip and glanced back at her friend (who was reapplying her make up for the tenth time since they left the motel in town). "You sure this is the right place?"

Her friend nodded. "Yup! Bobby Singers Salvage Yard, place of the happinest party in this entire town."

The driver raised her eyebrows.

"Not my wordage!" The younger of the two giggled, and then began to unbuckle her seat belt. "Thanks for doing this; I know you don't like parties."

"We're just here for an hour, then back to watch Tremors." The older one reminded, killing the engine before taking the keys out of the ignition and placed them on her belt loop.  
>o0o<br>Bobby looked up from his research as a car came to a stop outside the house. With a frown he looked at the license plate (Michigan, huh.) and then to the occupants.

Both were female. One was wearing a hat; the other had black hair with a white stripe on each side. As they moved to get out of the car, he turned from the window. "Boys!"

Dean jumped from where he was relaxing on the couch and grabbed a hunting knife and empty bottle of bear.

Sam doubled his head back and looked at the aged hunter. "Yeah Bobby?"

"There are two chits coming in here, know anything about that?" Bobby asked, raising his eyebrows and stared at both boys.

"Dean..." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"It wasn't me!" Dean denied, and then frowned. "What didn't I do?"

"Invite some girls over here when we're supposed to be researching! This is just like you to-" Sam paused as the doorbell chimed.

"Girls?" Dean perked up a bit. "Let me deal with this."

"No, you sit on your ass and look at the book you've been snoring over, I'LL deal with them." Bobby growled and wheeled himself over to the door, opening it and glared at the two. "What?"

The taller one, wearing a pair of loose light denims and a tie-dye shirt, blinked behind her rose tinted round glasses. Her head tilted slightly to the side, causing her denim blue hat to slid slightly. "You sure this is the right place?"

"Um, is this Bobby Singers Salvage Yard?" The second one, who was rounder and was wearing a long black dress that tied along the neck, asked, her extremely pale face turning red slightly.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "What's it to you?"

"Um, we were told there was a party here?" The second one continued, then shivered, one hand moving to rub her left arm, bumping slight against her large bag.

"Well there's not." Bobby replied, moving to close the door.

"I told you not to trust that guy!" The first one turned to her friend and started moving away, but her friend stayed put.

"You ever just get the feeling that you need to trust someone?" She replied, and then glanced at Bobby who had paused in closing the door.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Bobby felt the urge to tell her some home truths (trust no one, not even your kind), but didn't know why.

"I'm from Scotland. OH! I'm Kimberley, this is my friend." Kimberley paused and motioned for her friend to introduce herself.

Her friend looked at them, and then sighed. "Dara."

"Nice to meet you girls." Bobby nodded, taking Kimberleys out stretched hand. "Bobby Singer."

"Dean Winchester." Dean placed his hand in front of Dara's face, causing the woman to blink.

"Dara." She repeated.

"Got a last name?" Dean flirted.

"Play nice." Kimberley hissed at her.

Dean grinned at the twos obvious friendship and grabbed his taller younger brother by his shoulders. "And this is Sammy!"

"Nice to meet you Sammy." Kimberley grinned fakely, her hand reluctantly coming up to shake his as he stuck his large hand out to her.

"It's Sam." Sam replied. "You say something about a party?"

"Yeah, this guy back in the coffee house in town said you guys were having a part-ay tonight." Kimberley nodded, leaning on the doorframe. "He said it was going to be off the hook fun."

"Well he sent you on a wild goose chase." Bobby told them.

"This guy gives you a name?" Dean asked, not wanting to talk to the girls (and have to go back to research).

"Ohh what was is?" Kimberley turned to her friend.

"Who?" Dara asked.

"The guy that stunk like sulfur." Kimberley replied.

"Ashte or something like that." Dara shrugged, hand moving to grab her keys and head back to the car. "We going?"

"Wait, you mean, Ash?" Dean froze.

"That's it!" Kimberley grinned and nodded to him. "He a friend of yours?"

"Did you say he smelt like sulfur?" Sam asked.

Dara nodded. "Either he was on something or was really getting into his burnt dead costume with smell."

The three males exchanged a look. Bobby sighed. "Why don't you girls come in and have a cup of coffee before you head back?"

Kimberley turned to Dara, who took one look at her friend and bit back a sigh. "One coffee, that's all okay Kimberley?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Kimberley agreed.

The boys moved out the way and Bobby wheeled himself into the kitchen, setting the coffee pot up.

"Could I just have a glass of water?" Kimberley asked, sitting on one of the chairs Dean motioned to.

"Sure. Hey hand me that hunting knife would ya?" Dean asked Dara, who leaned over and grabbed it before handing it over, sitting on the chair beside her friend.

Once the girls had their liquid, Bobby, Sam and Dean watched their reactions.

Kimberley frowned at the taste, something was up but she could not put her finger on it.

Dara sipped at her coffee, looking around the kitchen with interest.

"Excuse me ladies." Bobby spoke quietly before wheeling himself into the living room, searching for a book.

Finally realizing the book was sitting on his desk he reached over to grab it, frowning as the front door banged ominously.

Bobby watched as Dean and Sam walked past the living room door, and then double backed.

"You drop something Bobby?" Sam asked, stopping inside the room.

Bobby shook his head.

The sounds of chair being scrapped back alerted the boys to their visitors moving from the kitchen. Sam flew for the couch, kicking the rug and weapons under it, trying to sit casually as the girls stood in the hallway facing them.

"Thanks for your hospitality guys, but we should head. Sorry for interrupting your evening." Kimberley smiled to them, looking at them each in turn.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Dean replied.

Her smile turned to a slight frown, but she nodded. "See you guys later!"

As the boys called out a good bye and Dara nodded to them, Kimberley walked to the door, turning the knob, frowning as it didn't open. Her eyes darted around her before she turned to the quartet. "Did someone lock the door?"

"What?" Sam asked, moving forward to try the door. It refused to move under his strength. "Bobby?"

"Haven't locked the door in years." Bobby looked mystified. "Never had the need to, keep intruders out the uh, usual way."

"Back door." Kimberley states, cutting through the group to try the grimy looking dark green door.

Dean tested it once she stepped back and shook her head at her friend, who was looking close to killing her. Finding it to be non-moving with his hand, he shouldered it a few times, before looking at it confused. "You get termite treatment done recently Bobby? Replace the door?"

"Yeah, when I spend the month in Hawaii." The elder rolled his eyes.

"We should try the windows." Dara told them before breaking from the group, each of them separating and taking a different section of the house.

Minutes later, they regrouped.

Kimberley looked panicked between them all. "Okay, this is NOT funny."

"You think this is us?" Dean demanded. "Its probably one of you witches!"

"Oy!" Kimberley snarled.

"I think we're jumping to too many conclusions." Sam stepped between his brother and the new comers.

"I'm going to say something natural isn't stopping us from leaving." Dara added.

Kimberley turned to her friend. "Huh?"

"Hatchet, not working, Flame thrower, not working, C4, not working." She repeated their attempted to leave.

"What about-" Kimberley paused to start digging through her bag, looking for a few minutes before bringing out an iPhone. "If I call 911, will it put us through to Officer Mills?"

"Should do." Bobby nodded.

As Kimberley did her thing on the phone, Dara walked over to the fireplace. "This open to the roof?"

Bobby nodded. "Should do."

Mentally Dara calculated the distance.

"Hasn't been cleaned in years though." Bobby pointed out.

"Calls aren't getting out." Kimberley closed the call and frowned. "I'm starting to get annoyed."

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby, wondering how they were going to get out of there.

Kimberley began pacing the living room. "You know, I said I wanted to go to a party, just to hang for a few hours, not get stuck in a house with three guys, one of whom looks like the guy from The House of Wax!"

"Calm down." Dara ordered. "Think about this rationally. There has to be a way out of here."

Glancing at Bobby Kimberley waited before sitting down on the couch, routing through her bag.

Dean's face went slack as she began pilling things out of the bag. As the collection of candies, alcohol, books, technology, writing implements and a make up bag came out, he wondered what else she had stashed in there. 'Oh peeps!'

After placing the peeps on the couch Kimberley immediately grabbed them, fearing Deans gleeful look. "Mine."

Any retort from anyone was cut off with a large banging noise coming from the room above them.

"Stay here." Dean told Dara and Kimberley, as Dara told Kimberley, as Sam looked at them in amazement.

"You two sisters?" He asked.

Kimberley shook her head. "Pen pals."

"We should investigate." Dean tried to get everyone back on topic.

"Good God we've entered a Horror Flick." Kimberley muttered.

'Not on my watch.' Bobby thought. "Dean, Dara, head up stairs and check it out. Sam and Kimberley, you stay here with me and look for anything that can be used as a weapon."

Dean and Dara nodded, taking the stairs two at a time, pausing at the top.

Dara spied a long iron rod picked it up, frowning as she thought she saw a thin pale woman walking into one of the rooms.

"Dara! Wait, son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, taking after Dara as she ran into one of the less used rooms of the house, slamming into the wall as something with unseeing hands threw him.

"Dean!" Dara yelled, bringing the iron rod across the woman's back, then stared as it twitched and evaporated.

"Holy fuck!" Dara swore, staring at Dean through the evaporated ghost. "You're Dean Fricken Winchester!"

Dean nodded.

"No, I mean the, look never mind." Dara stopped herself midway and mentally regrouped. "We need to get back down stairs."

Dean nodded again and moved to the door, frowning as he tried the handle. With a groan, he turned to her. "It's locked."

"WHAT?"  
>o0o<br>"That was a bad idea." Kimberley muttered, slowly placing the silver knife down and away from the window putty she had been trying to pry off.

Sam looked up from the book he was glancing through. "Sorry?"

"Splitting up." Kimberley moved to sit on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's like asking for something bad to happen."

A banging noise came again from upstairs, startling Kimberley and Sam. Kimberley jumped, knocking her bag, and its contents to the floor.

Sam frowned and looked to the ceiling, before bending down and helping her put the things back in her bag, frowning at a few of them. "Why do you have a flare gun?"

Kimberley blushed as she put the gun and its extra cartridges back into the bag. "We drove here from Michigan, and it's a pretty sore to get hit with if someone is coming after us."

"A penguin?" He asked, handing over a small penguin with a large scarf.

"It's my traveling penguin, supposed to keep me safe." She replied. 'Supposed to!'  
>o0o<br>"So we can't take the hinges off." Dara stated, and then muttered about someone having a screwdriver no doubt.

"And the window isn't opening." Dean nodded.

"Go through a wall?" Dara suggested.

Dean shook his head. "I don't think Bobby will want us screwing with his house."

"Screw Bobby, his house is screwing with us!" Dara raised her voice.

Dean admired her form, before looking around the room again for some way out.  
>o0o<br>"A candle?" Sam asked next.

"Are you going to give me a running inventory of my very mixed bag?" Kimberley demanded, standing up in annoyance.

"Sorry, it's just; you have a lot of stuff in there." Sam replied, frowning as he picked up a stone from the ground and pocketed it.

Kimberley just shrugged. "We should check on Bobby, he's been in the library for a while."

"Uh, I'll do it, you stay here." Sam replied.

"No chance mate." Kimberley shook her head. "I'll be the first to get killed off."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Young, defenseless female abandoned by her team mates?" She raised her eyebrows in response.

"Uh, sure. okay." Sam figured if they made enough noise then Bobby would hear them and hide what ever he was doing.

"Sam, there you are, we need a rose quart-" Bobby froze as he looked up and looked at Kimberley standing beside Sam. "Uh..."

"Did you say rose quartz?" Kimberley asked. 'Freak out later, freak out later.'

Bobby nodded.

Kimberley started routing through her bag.

"Actually." Sam spoke quickly and brought out the stone from his pocket.

"Hey!" Kimberley stated, grabbing the stone before shooting a glare at Sam. She walked over to Bobby and handed him the stone, glancing around the room, eyes trailing on the sharp looking knives and dusty looking tomes. 'Don't. Panik.'

Another bang came from above them causing them all to look up.

When they looked down, they stared at the grey looking Ash, two females standing slight behind him.

"Ash?" Kimberley asked.

"Look what we have, a party!" Ash grinned, stepping forward.

"Look here mister, what you think a party is and what I think a party is are two different things!" Kimberley glared at him, stepping forward to almost meet him in the middle of the room.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled, throwing something over to him.

Sam caught the iron poker and took a swing at the thing, eyes going wide as it did not dissipate.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Ash grinned, backhanding the Winchester across the room. He then smirked at Kimberley.

"Uh..."

"Dang it girl, RUN!" Bobby yelled, throwing a bucket of water over the three figures.

Steam rose from them and they began screaming, as bangs increased from the room above them.

'HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!' Kimberley panicked and ran towards Bobby, getting behind his chair before grabbing his handles and pushing him for all her worth. "Pick up yer feet!"

"What the hell are ya doing ya idjit?" He demanded.

"Getting us out of there!" Kimberley stated, and then dug her heels in as the doors slammed shut inches from Bobby's feet. "Frack!"

"You can't run, and you can't hide." Ash grinned as he slowly walked towards the duo.

Bobby shoots a look to where Sam was fighting with the possessed body of Jo, ('how the hell did that happen?') and his mind briefly recognized Ellen was missing.  
>o0o<br>Dara rolled her shoulder after trying to pop the window out, and froze as the door was opened.

Dean turned from his spot near a wall vent and froze as Ellen walked into the room.

"Hello Dean. Who's the girl?" Ellen asked, flickering for a second before appearing in front of him, her lips turning into a smirk.

"We gotta get out of here." Dean stated the obvious, ducking to grab the iron rod from the ground but was hauled up by Ellen's dark powers.

"Your dad sends his best." Ellen smirked to him, turning her head to glare at Dara. "Don't move a muscle Hun, you're next."

'Crap.'  
>o0o<br>"Crappidy crap crap crap crap!" Kimberley whispered under her breath. "Any ideas?"

"Die screaming?" Ash grinned.

"Bite me." Kimberley snarked.

"Where abouts?" He asked.

Kimberley rolled her eyes and they were caught on the devils trap above them. "Uh Bobby, is he what I think he is?"

Bobby nodded and started wheeling his chair away from the possessed body.

"Keep his attention on you." Kimberley asked before taking a breath. "Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus-"

Ash slammed her on the wall, causing the breath to be knocked out of her, slowly raising her along the wall and towards the ceiling.

"Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum-" Bobby picked up, pausing as Ashe concentaighted on stopping him, the demon having to look between Kimberley and Bobby as he tried to keep them from finishing the ritual.

"Suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo.  
>Per eumdem Christum dominum nostrum-" Sam carried on, having successfully gotten Jo on the floor.<p>

"Qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saecum per ignem!" Kimberley screamed, her voice hoarse and cried out as she slid down the ceiling. "Owie."

There was a crash from above them and Kimberley closed her eyes. "Worst. Idea. Ever."  
>o0o<br>Dara heard the chanting from below and joined in, causing Ellen to whirl around and advance towards her. "You didn't say anything about not talking."

As Ellen got half way across the room Dean picked up where Dara left off, causing her to look between the two and try to stop both from speaking at the same time.

Dean and Dara finished the exorcism ritual at the same time, and smirked to each other as Ellen disappeared.

Then Daras smirk fell. 'How the hell am I going to explain to Kimberley that the Supernatural is real?'  
>o0o<br>"So it's all real?" Kimberley asked Bobby, sipping gently at the water Sam got her.

Bobby nodded.

"Why did they attack tonight? Isn't Ash, and Jo and Ellen already dead, but like burnt dead too?" Kimberley asked.

Sam nodded.

"Maybe because of the day." Sam suggested, looking to the seasoned hunter.

"I'll look into it in the morning; at least we'll have a reprieve." Bobby told him.

"You think the door will open now?" Kimberley questioned Sam, who walked to the front door and paused with his hand on the handle before opening it slowly.

"Yeah, it does." He grinned, and then looked up as Dean and Dara came down the stairs, looking like they'd either just battled a supernatural demon, or made out. 'Knowing Dean, probably both.'

"Doors open." Dara noted. "So, what happened?"

"It was just a prank." Kimberley shrugged, trying not to hold her stomach.

"Really bad one, eh?" Dara joked nervously, before grabbing Kimberleys bag and held it out to her. "We should get going..."

"Nice to meet you guys." Kimberley smiled to them before grabbing her bag and walked to the front door, intent on never looking back, or meeting the boys again.

"Dara, wait!" Dean shouted, causing the Michigander to turn around and look at him. "Here."

Dara blinked at the necklace in his hand. "Uh..."

"Take this to protect yourself from any possessions." Dean explained, and then gave her a bit of paper. "In case something like that happens again, keep my cell handy."

"Will do." Dara nodded. "And if your hunting in Michigan, Twitter me that you're coming, it's probably the only site you can use to send messages that won't be picked up right by others."

"Twitter?" Dean mouthed to Sam, who just nodded.

"Have a safe trip Dara, Kimberley." Bobby nodded to them, watching them leave and get into the red car before leaving. Slowly he turned to Dean and Sam and glared at them. "Next time I tell you two idjits to turn the lights off at Halloween, listen to me!"


	2. Pi Day

Dean glanced up at the waitress as she poured Sam his third cup of coffee. His brother nodded and muttered a thanks, leaving Dean to roll his eyes. "Thanks darlin'."

The older woman giggled at his charms before heading back to the counter, gossiping with the other servers.

"C'mon man, have you found out where we need to go yet?" Dean asked his brother, flicking a balled up napkin towards him.

Sam swatted the paper without looking up. "Not yet. Go back to flirting with anyone with the right package."

"Hey!" Dean threw another wad of napkins towards his younger brother, grinning as a few landed on his laptop, irritation flowing through him.

"Just-go for a walk, alight?" Sam demanded, snatching the napkins up and placing them in a pile.

Dean rolled his eyes as he stood up, nodding to the women behind the counter. "Ladies."

The women giggled and Dean grinned to him self. 'Ahh, I've still got it.'

Walking out of the dinner he hooked a left, steadily walking towards his Impala.

Dean paused at the sight of a familiar red Impala. His head turned around to see if he could spot the two girls who had been at Bobby's house the previous Halloween when Ash, Jo and Ellen had came by for a visit.

Surprising a shudder De turned to go back into the dinner, jumping back after ploughing into someone.

"My pie!" Kimberley pouted, bending down to pick up the box.

"Gee, uh, sorry." Dean scratched the back of his head as Dara whispered 'thank God' to the sky. Belatedly he bent down and tried to help Kimberley put the pie back in its box. "You made a pie?"

"Yeah, one of my friends owns a bakery and she let me-Dean?" Kimberley spoke and then look up, pausing at the sight of the muscled hunk. "Hey, what are you guys doing in Rosemount?"

"Just travelling." Dean shrugged, then looked at the mangled pink box. "Any of it salvageable?"

"Wasn't edible before and wouldn't be edible now." Kimberley sighed.

Dara stood behind them and shook her head. "I told you it was salt."

"Why are you carrying the pie around with you?" Dean frowned.

Kimberley grinned. "I was going to play a prank."

"Oh really?" Dean copied her grin. "Mind if I cut in?"

Kimberley glanced at Dara, who shrugged. "Its your pie."

"Who are you going to prank?" Dean asked.

"We hadn't picked anyone yet..." Kimberley trailed off.

"I have an idea." Dean grinned. Dara rolled her eyes.  
>o0o<br>Sam popped his headphones off as someone tapped his shoulder. "I already ordered-Dara?"

"Hey Sam. Mind if I sit?" Dara motioned to the empty bench.

"No, no, go ahead." Sam turned the music off on his laptop and closed down a few icons. "Uh, hey."

"Kimberley met Dean outside." Dara explained. "He's taking her for a ride in the Impala...lucky witch."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

Dara looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing just- I didn't think she was that, uh, into cars." He changed half way through.

"She loves the Impala for some reason, but swears she is Ford girl at heart." Dara scrunched up her nose.

Sam frowned. "Aren't those, tiny?"

"And crappy! Their engines are known to rust more than the Statue of Liberty." Dara continued.

Sams face returned to neutral. "So how long have you know Kimberley for?"

"Too long." Dara replied mirthfully.

Sam grinned at her.

"Since about oh seven." She finally gave up.

"Does she live near you or-" Sam paused as Dara started laughing.

"She-she lives in Scotland." Dara answered around her laugh. "Wow, haven't laughed like that in ages."

"Wow, that-that's pretty far." Sam noted, putting his hands together and leant forwards slightly. "How long has she been over here for this time?"

"What is this an interrogation?" Dara crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Sam shook his head, and was saved from answering as a waitress came to their table. "Can I get you two anything?"

"Slice of pecan pie?" Sam asked, then looked at Dara.

"I'll have the same." Dara smiled to the waitress, who nodded and started walking away.  
>o0o<br>Dean looked over the counter and grinned to Kimberley, who had hand pressed the slice of pie to look at bit more presentable. "You sure you want to prank Dara?"

Kimberley grinned. "It'll make it up to her for not pointing out tha the sugar container was salt. She knows I mix 'em up."

Dean continued to grin and placed the two slices of pie on the tray and settled back for the fun.

"Wait!" Kimberley hissed, catching his arm. "Take the other pie pieces down or someone will know something's up!"

"Uh Kims, the waitresses can see us." Dean pointed to the women who were shaking their heads and smiling at them.

"Well, just get them down, we don't want Dara and Sam to notice that they are the only two in here and there are four slices of pie here." She reasoned.

"Okay, okay!" Dean threw his hands above his head, grabbing the plates to the left and settled them down on their laps.

Kimberley handed him a fork and he chuckled quietly.

"You having some?" Dean asked.

Kimberley scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I don't like pie."

"WHAT?" Dean almost chocked on his own breath. "How can you not like pie? That's like unconstitutional! Its un American!"

"Dude, I'm Scottish." She revealed.

"Whoa!" Dean reeled backwards.  
>o0o<br>Sam smiled to the waitress who handed them a slice of pie each and a soda. "Soda is on the house kids."

"Thank you." Sam nodded as Daras head shot to look around the dinner. "Something wrong?"

"I can smell a plot..." Da muttered, mostly to herself.

Sam raised an eye brow before chuckling. "So what are you and Kimberley in town for?"

"Salute to Supernatural convention-you okay?" Dara asked, looking alarmed as Sam started chocking on his own air.

"You-you're a fan?" Sam spluttered, taking a drink to calm down.

Dara rolled her eyes. "Kimberley is, she got me a ticket for a surprise and I figured, what the hey."

"Oh." Sam replied, his fork resting above the pie before sinking in, cutting a piece of before slowly rising to his lips.  
>o0o<br>"I'm not evil ya know." Kimberley hissed at Dean, who looked as though he was going to crucify her.

"But you don't like pie! Pie!" Dean lifted the desert to her face and thrust it at her.

Kimberley pulled a face and pushed it away from her. "The texture doesn't go down right and I up chuck, all right?"

"Eugh." Dean pulled a face. "Too much information Kims."

Kimberley rolled her eyes. "Will you drop it about the pie?"

"I dunno..." Dean looked at her slyly. "Can you try and get me a date with Dara-ow!"  
>o0o<br>From the cashiers desk Marlene, the waitress that served Sam and Dara, watched Dean and Kimberley interact. Holding back a chuckle at Kimberley swatting Deans arm she began ringing up their order, knocking off the cost of the slices of pie however.  
>o0o<br>Sam placed the pie in his mouth, chewing it as Dara did the same. With a nod of his head he made an appreciated noise. "This is a really good pie."

Dara made an appreciative noise. "The pecan is really fresh."  
>o0o<br>"Will you at least try it?" Dean suggested. "Maybe you never had the right kinda pie?"

Kimberley scrunched up her nose. "Is it all pulpy at the bottom?"

Dean looked at the pie and shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Kimberley took the pie and balanced it on her knee, reaching into her bag to get a bottle of water. After taking the cork off she picked up a spoon and took a small piece of the pie crust, a small piece of the filling, and raised it o her lips. With a lopsided smile she nodded to him. "Happy Pie day."

Dean nodded and they both put the pie in their mouth.

Dean chewed his, quickly swallowing as Kimberleys face turned red. "Uh, Kimbo?"

Grabbing a napkin from the middle counter she spit it out. Using another one she wiped her mouth, then took a swig of water. "I told you I hate pie."  
>o0o<br>Dean and Kimberley snuck out the back door, walking around the dinner quickly before entering the dinner.

"Hey Dara! How was your pie?" Kimberley asked.

"Really good, you should try some." Sam replied.

"Uh, maybe another time." Dean answered for Kimberley, who shook her head repeatedly.

"Aren't we going to be late for the writers panel?" She asked Dara, who glanced at her watch and nodded.

"Panel?" Dean asked Sam, who mouth 'convention.'

"See you later guys!" Kimberley waved as Dara dragged out of the dinner, smiled to Dean as he waved back.

"So...you gave her a ride in the Impala?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean snapped. "Did you find out where the grave was dug?"

"Uh well-" Sam was cut off as Dean grinned, slugging him in the arm.

"Way to go Sammy!" Dean pulled his brother in for a hug. "But lets gank this bitch before we compare notes."

Sam rolled his eyes.  
>o0o<br>The black hound sniffed the pie box before nudging the lid open. His nose brought his watering mouth to where the majority of the pie was sitting and he opened his mouth, scarffing it down in two bites.

With a muffled yelp the dog began hacking, bringing back up the spoiled pie. Growling he began to walk away, teeth barred and tail raised in anger.


End file.
